


Midnight Song [Podfic]

by Dendritic_Trees, psiten



Category: Tokyo Babylon
Genre: Case Fic, Disordered Eating, Gen, Implied/Referenced Violence, Introspection
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-07-13
Updated: 2017-07-13
Packaged: 2018-12-01 21:08:02
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 5
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11494782
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Dendritic_Trees/pseuds/Dendritic_Trees, https://archiveofourown.org/users/psiten/pseuds/psiten
Summary: Subaru doesn't make excuses when even good days run long. Set when Subaru is about fifteen/sixteen, either before the Year of the Bet or very slightly after meeting Seishirou.





	Midnight Song [Podfic]

**Author's Note:**

  * Inspired by [Midnight Song](https://archiveofourown.org/works/5500154) by [psiten](https://archiveofourown.org/users/psiten/pseuds/psiten). 



[mp3, 6min 18s, 5.4MB](https://www.mediafire.com/?pjb1j6867pts4yw)


End file.
